vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabin Rene Figaro
Think a "bear" like me could help you out in your quest? Sabin Rene Figaro '''is a playable character in Final Fantasy VI and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former Co-Op Champion and won the title as a member of The Returners along with Locke Cole. In Real Life Sabin Rene Figaro is the twin brother of Edgar Roni Figaro from Final Fantasy VI. As opposed to his lecherous, chainsaw-wielding, womanizing brother, Sabin is a bare-fisted, muscular martial artist known for his penchant for performing feats of strength, such as suplexing a train, suplexing himself , and holding up a collapsing house so a party member can save a trapped child. Sabin can perform a variety of special moves called "Blitz" when inputted correctly. VGCW Did You Know?: Professional wrestler Chris Sabin adopted his ring name from Sabin's character. However, in his relatively short career, he has not suplexed as many trains as his namesake. Yet. In VGCW After the events of Final Fantasy VI, Sabin continued to hone his Blitz skills at the Ultros-owned Colosseum until he received word about a rival promotion that had better competition named VGCW. Sabin made a real splash in his debut match against Arino. Though the Chief fought hard, Sabin eventually won in the end. Despite a good showing that night, his FF6 partner Locke Cole eliminated him in the Royal Rumble of 2013-01-16 and later was the last guy eliminated in a 6-man Battle Royal. On the 2013-01-17 show, he teamed with Locke Cole to face GameCenter FU in a flaming tables Tornado Tag match. The match was stopped and ruled a no contest due to the fire alarm going off. In the rematch on the 2013-01-22 show, Sabin finally slammed Arino through a table after over two minutes of each countering the other's attempts to do so. This gave Sabin & Locke, known as The Returners, the #1 Contendership to the Co-Op Championship. The Returners would go on to win the Co-Op Championship from Raw Power on the 2013-01-28 episode of VGCW to become the first Final Fantasy characters to claim gold in the federation. Too bad for them that on the 2013-02-18 edition, they would also become the first team to drop the gold against Gerudo Skies on their first defense in spite of Sabin's storm of suplexes. In his 2013-02-22 match against the returning heavyweight Bowser, despite a total of 21 suplexes against his foe, Sabin suffered numerous targeted head injuries and lost the match. Could this prove that there are limits to the power of his suplexes? Has the constant bickering among his fanbase (regarding suplexes) affected him? Or did Bowser just pay off the ref? Perhaps Sabin should consult Mario on how to handle Bowser next time. Sabin and his partner were last sighted in the closing promo of 2012-03-07, where they discussed a wooden toy approaching them earlier in the show. Neither were present in the Royal Rumble of 2013-04-17, though with it being a 30-man match as opposed to the usual 40, the lack of Sabin's participation isn't too surprising. Behind the Kayfabe Despite being loved by the Crowd, who always loves to chant the number of suplexes Sabin performs in each match, Bazza has actually stated he dislikes the chat spamming the count every time Sabin suplexes an opponent, and is the reason why Sabin hasn't made any recent appearances. It should also be pointed out that his tag team partner Locke has been considered a candidate for removal, perhaps further putting Sabin's future in the VGCW into question. TLDR: Bazza says - NO FUN ALLOWED!!! FUCK BAZZA SUPLEXCOUNT = 1000000 Suplex Count - 132! *January 13, 2013: vs. Chief Arino: '''14 Suplexes *January 16, 2013: Royal Rumble: 7 Suplexes *January 16, 2013: vs. Wreck-It Ralph, Barret Wallace, Zangief, Mike Haggar, and DK: 14 Suplexes *January 17, 2013 vs. Chief Arino and Angry Video Game Nerd : 23 Suplexes *January 22, 2013 vs. Chief Arino and Angry Video Game Nerd: 7 Suplexes *January 22, 2013: Royal Rumble: 3 Suplexes *January 28, 2013 vs. Dan Hibiki and Mr. Satan: 14 Suplexes *February 1, 2013 vs Vegeta: 18 Suplexes *February 18, 2013 vs Ganondorf and Zangief: 8 Suplexes *February 22, 2013 vs Bowser: 21 Suplexes *February 28, 2013: Royal Rumble: 3 Suplexes Total: 132' Suplexes ('Here's a video demonstrating the many variations of the almighty suplex')' It is said that upon reaching 256 suplexes, the Cursed Shield will be cleansed. Non-Royal Rumble Record '' tumblr_m3n0w9RV2L1r60htjo1_500.gif TrainPlex.jpg BkrGYgp.gif|Evading being broken in FF6, Sabin requires something of an adjustment period to learn how to aim. Trainsuplex.gif|Sabin's finisher, the Triple Train Suplex ''